1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a turbine stator ring assembly, for example for the low pressure turbine of a turbofan, associated with a support for connection to the turbine casing.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In a turbine, and in the case of a turbine intended for aeronautical applications, it is usual to provide between the tips of the turbine rotor blades and the turbine casing proper which constitutes the envelope and the support for the elements of the stator, particularly of the fixed blades, a stationary, generally annular part which carries an abradable sealing member lying opposite to the tips of the rotor blades, and which will be termed herein a "turbine ring".
A diversity of means have been proposed for mounting such turbine rings on their casing. French patent publication Nos. 2 407 342 and 2 407 343 illustrate an example of such a turbine ring assembly in which the support of a turbine ring is formed by a segmented ring secured by ties on an outer envelope and, on its downstream edge portion, by a radial flange of the said envelope and an edge portion of the adjacent nozzle guide blade stage.
FIG. 1 also illustrates the forward part, in longitudinal section, of the low pressure turbine of a known turbofan. At the first stage 1 of the turbine rotor, a turbine ring assembly 2 is mounted on an annular support 3 which is bolted on an upstream flange 4 of the turbine casing 5. A layer 6 of insulating material may be placed between the ring 2 and its support 3.
An object of the invention is to improve the thermal insulation of the casing and of the ring support itself while reducing mass which is a choice criterion particularly important in aeronautical applications.
Another object is to render the ring support independent of the turbine casing.